


Gay Chicken

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Beer, Gay Chicken, Groping, Humor, Kissing, M/M, hmmm yes, possible romance???, threatening a certain Vegan, two bad ass guys, with a wiener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2p Germany and 2p Canada figuring out who gets the last beer by playing Gay Chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

It was a perfect day to relax outside. There was a cool breeze and the sun gave off a comfortable warmth. To say the least, it was a perfect day to just hang out with a few guys, have some good food and of course, have a few beers.

Laying out on a lawn chair, Matt took in the view at his cabin. A large lake with the mountains in the background. What better scenery than that for a rugged Canadian. Reaching out beside him, he dug his hand into the cooler and pulled out a can of beer. Glancing passed the cooler, he looked over at Lutz. The other decided that the best place was to sit opposite to the Canadian, because that’s where the beer was. The both of them were relaxing from their ‘Bad Ass’ selves. Hearing the commotion behind him from his other guests, plus the easily recognizable voice of Al complaining about the lack of veggies, it was easy to tell that Lutz didn’t want any part of it. Matt knew how he felt. Leaning back, he closed his tired eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. He took in the scent of the outdoors and the barbeque. His Vegan brother could complain all he wanted. There was no way he was going to put a tofu-dog near his mouth.

Without looking, he reached in for another beer. His hand dove into the icy water, moving around. Finally he found a can, the last one. Though, unfortunately Lutz found it as well. The beer was caught in both of their hands. Slowly they turned to look at each other, their hands not leaving the can. Eyes narrowed at each other as it was obvious that neither of them was going to give up the last beer. A low growl rumbled in Matt’s chest while a rough grunt left Lutz. Looking each other in the eye, they both knew that there was only one way to solve this dilemma. Releasing the beer back into the cooler, the both of them sat up straight and turned to each other. The both of them still narrowed their eyes towards each other. Matt swallowed and Lutz’s lip twitched. Both of them leaned in closer to each other. Grabbing the front of German’s shirt, Matt tugged on it firmly, bring him closer. Lutz grabbed Matt’s shoulders. Lips twisted, eyes twitched as they slowly moved in closer. Both of them had no intention of backing down. Their faces moved closer, eyes glanced down to each other’s lips. It was like they knew what each other was thinking. That the other was not a chicken.

Hands clenched at each other and their lips smashed together. Kissing another guy was totally worth a cold, refreshing beer. The rules had changed. Since the both of them were not backing down, the first one to pull from the kiss would lose. Lips meshed together as they gripped at the sides of each other’s faces in attempts to force themselves not to pull back.

Tsssksh… slurp…

Both set of eyes opened wide as they heard the familiar sound of a can opening.

“Hmm… now that’s a Manwich I wouldn’t mind getting into.” Purred Al with the last can of beer in his hand. The last OPENED beer.

Well… this did not bode well. Al didn’t stand a chance as Lutz grabbed him from behind.

“Hold him still.” Matt growled as he walked over with a cooked hot dog in his hand.

“I’m going to shove this down your throat.”

Now, this could easily be interpreted with sexual meaning. But with his Vegan ways at risk, he took his threatening brother seriously.

“Hey hey hey! Wait! Okay. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He screamed, trying to squirm away from Lutz’s strong hold.

“Don’t take my Vegan powers away!” Al cried. Matt scoffed and slapped him with said hot dog before tossing it aside. “That was only in a movie. There is no such thing.” He huffed before pulling his brother from Lutz.

“This is what you’re going to do. You are going to the Liquor store and get us more beer.”

“And none of that organic hippy crap.” Lutz added, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

With a none too gentle shove, Matt ushered Al towards where the cars were parked. Watching Al walk off grumbling to himself, Matt smirked to himself as he mentally pat himself on the back.

“You think he’s going to screw up the liquor run?” Asked Lutz, turning his gaze to Matt.

“He better not if he knows what’s good for him.” Al knew better than to fuck with the alcohol Matt drinks.

A small bark of laughter left Lutz as he started to walk off. Not before he slapped Matt’s ass, giving it a quick grope. Matt froze in surprise. A blush crept across his face as an embarrassed scowl formed. Grumbling to himself as he failed to will his red face away, he focused his attention back to the scenery. Damn, he really wanted that last beer.


End file.
